the dawn of the devilman
by Matipunchis
Summary: Pronto...una nueva amenaza se avecina con un gran poder...estuvieron destinados a encontrarse por segunda vez...pero...-¿y si el poder era corrupto? ¿Y si pude hacer algo para salvarlos? ¿era invetible?-...me miro a los ojos con esa expresion tan serena -no, solo pudiste esperarlo y enfrentarlo-aparte mi mirada ya no era yo quien tenia el control de mi...


-Hola-habla el personaje

"Blablabla" piensa el personaje

-[Quiero pudin]-habla Ddraig

_**LIBRE SOY LIBRE SOY **_habla el demonio o monstruo poderoso

Los cielos estabas cubiertos por unas fúnebres nubes negras mientras todo lo que estaba alrededor era solo muerte y destrucción.

Un hombre o más bien un demonio de pelo negro, piel era blanco pálido, tus brazos estaban cubiertos por escamas negras al igual que sus piernas aunque estas estaban recubierto desde la cintura para debajo de pelo negro , de los dedos de sus manos salían garras igual a sus pies, de su cabeza sobre salían en vez de cuernos, algo que parecía unas alas en miniatura (**su aspecto es** **parecido al devilman si lo quieres ver no lo recomiendo a gente sensible por escenas MUY gore**) miraba por todos lados pero siempre teniendo el mismo panorama busco y busco hasta que alguien le toco el hombro, al mirar sobre su hombro noto a una persona, con armadura dorada y con cuernos sobresalientes, su cara era tapada por el casco

-Maestro Amon-dijo el caballero con una voz terrorífica

-Por unos segundos pensé que no lo lograrías-murmuro mientras miraba a un ángel caminando tranquilamente

-Me temo señor Amon que paso algo que no teníamos en cuenta-dijo visiblemente cansado el caballero dorado-los….eh….mmm-

-Dilo rápido-dijo Amon sin despegar de vista del ángel

-Los ángeles y ángeles caídos han-fue interrumpido por otra voz desde arriba

-Unimos fuerzas para derrotar al último Maou, el tan aclamado rey del inframundo-dijo un ángel caído con 20 pares de alas

-Kokabiel-dijo Amon sin emociones pensando con una sonrisa interna en que su brillante plan de ocultar a los últimos Maou fue un exito

-Y no venimos solo-dijo este seguido por todo su ejército

-Mis disculpas señor, sé que una muerte sin honor no sería lo más apropiado para usted, sin embargo no puedo tenerme el lujo de perder-dijo el ángel

Hubo unos minutos de silencio hasta que-¿Dónde está dios?-pregunto mirando al ángel, este solo agacho la cabeza-¡Dime Michael!-grito este enojado

-Hmpf dejémoslo por un lado y prepárate para tu destrucción-dijo el ángel caído mirando al demonio con unas ansias de matarlo

-Eso ya lo veremos-dijo poniéndose en posición de ataque-¡Mueran!-

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

-AHHHHHH-dijo Issei despertándose, sintió su cuerpo entero caliente además de estar sudando, sintió que su cabeza estaba a punto de explotar, miro el reloj, miro su reloj, se levantó de golpe y salió corriendo, mierda, otra vez se le había hecho tarde, salió corriendo de la casa y en eso sonó una voz en su cabeza, era Draig

-[_Compañero_]-llamo el dragón_-[¿Notaste que la demonio de cabello rojo y la ex sacerdotisa no estaban dormidas encima de ti como de costumbre? ¿Ni tampoco las demás tampoco la nekomata?_]-

Issei abrió mucho los ojos, era verdad, desde que Sirchezt los mando a todos en la misma casa, el siempre dormía debajo de esa montaña de chicas del clan gremory

-Cierto…¿Dónde están? Tampoco las vi en la mesa, ni me despertaron-dijo Issei entrando al colegio, miro un poco delante de la entrada, estaba todo el clan gremory

-Oh Issei ya llegaste-dijo Rias sonriéndole al joven hyodo

-Presidenta que porque todos están reunidos aquí-pregunto el joven demonio

-Porque se nos encargó a un demonio de rango desconocido, al parecer esta causando problemas en nuestro territorio-dijo Rias

-Esto es problemático-dijo Akeno mirando a Issei-ojala mi Issei-kun me salve de ese terrible monstruo-esta empezó a abrazar a Issei y este se limitó a poner una sonrisa tonta junto a una cara sonrojada

Rias empezó a expulsar una aura oscura tanto como Koneko y Xenovia, Issei miro esa aura con pánico, para matar la situación, Akeno le dio un pequeño beso, seguido de un gemido, noto su mano en la entrepierna de esta y esto solo empeoro la situación con un sonrojo mas furioso

-Muy bien, sigamos-dijo Rias con una expresión de molestia caminando

-¡Presidenta!-exclamo Issei, pero luego escucho algo débil….Se sintió débil por unos momentos…..como si algo realmente poderoso se adentrara de golpe a su cuerpo para luego salir de un jalón….decidió resolverlo luego pero de camino recordó esas palabras de algo…..muy superior

_**LIBERTAD…PRONTO…LIBERTAD **_

, empezaron a caminar a un bosque espacioso cuando pararon de golpe

-Algo se acerca-dijo Yuuto

-Si, son muchos-dijo Koneko

De la entre los bosques salieron miles de monstruos con forma humana de piel palida, ojos rojos, no tenían ropa o miembros o órganos reproductores, de su boca y nariz salía sangre MUY roja, atacaron el grupo, tenían una garras muy filosas y grandes, además de dientes puntiagudos, con falta de cuero cabelludo, siguieron atacando, los miembros del clan gremory se defendían como podían, pero no paraban y ya estaban mucho tiempo peleando

-¡No paran de venir!-dijo Xenovia matando a tres de un tajo de su espada

-Yo me encargo-Akeno se elevó y acto seguido varios rayos mataron a la gran mayoría de monstruos

-Lo….logramos-dijo Asia feliz

-¡SI!-dijo Issei feliz

-No-dijo secamente Rías pero visiblemente cansada-viene alguien-

Era verdad de entre el humo salió un hombre de cabellera gris, pero no era mayor de 20 años, tenía ojos color verde y un traje elegante puesto además de guantes

-Bueno bueno….miren quien tenemos aquí, el clan gremory-dijo el hombre con maleza

-¿Quién eres tu?-pregunto Gasper

-La presentación no es importante ahora demonio-vampiro-dijo el hombre

-Bueno, es verdad ASÍA-grito Rías

Asía se limitó a asentir con la cabeza seguido de un brillo que cubrió a los miembros, cuando la luz desapareció Asía cayó al suelo pero Issei la sujeto

-Asía-dijo Issei preocupado

-No te preocupes, fue porque uso una gran cantidad de energía-dijo Rias-ahora en el nombre del clan gremory recibirás tu castigo-dijo lanzando magia destructiva al hombre

Este lo esquivo a una velocidad sorprendente lanzándole un puñetazo a Rías, pero en ese momento sintió una presencia demasiado cerca de él y salto esquivando el rayo

-Ara ara tienes buenos reflejos-dijo Akeno

El hombre se limitó a sonreír de una manera arrogante mientras esquivaba con facilidad los tajos de Xenovia y Yuuto, salto hacia atrás, pero escucho algo que lo llamo la atención

[_BOOST BOOST BOOST_]

Salto hacia un lado esquivando el poderoso golpe de Issei, luego vio el puño de Koneko dirigirse hacia el, pero este solo sonrió y se dejó golpear de lleno, pero luego agarro a Koneko de la muñeca

-¿Qué?-exclamo, pero luego recibió un golpe en su estómago, acto seguido salió cayó al piso adolorida

-¡Koneko!-Issei se aproximó a ella levantando levemente su cabeza

-Estoy….bien…..Issei-senpai-dijo Koneko acto seguido se desmaya

-Koneko-dijo al borde del llanto pero luego giro su cabeza-¡Yuuto! ¡Xenovia!-

Ambos caballeros intentaron cortar al hombre, pero este los pateo en el aire con una velocidad y fuerza superior lanzándoles a chocar contra los árboles

Gasper intento parar el tiempo, pero fue noqueado por un golpe del sujeto quien se aproximó a una velocidad increíble, Akeno le lanzo muchos rayos este los esquivo y saco una pistola grande con un cráneo de demonio con la boca cerrada en la punta, este al disparar una ráfaga roja abrió rápidamente su boca para luego cerrarla, Akeno estaba inconsciente en el piso, con la ropa destruida, luego miro a Rías con una sonrisa acto seguido disparo su pistola hacia ella, lo siguiente que vieron los presentes los dejos perplejos

Sangre…..chorros y chorros de sangre esparcidos por todo el piso, los chorros no paraban de salir, su cuerpo cayó al piso aun consciente de todo lo que pasaba

-¡Issei!-grito Rías acercándose al cuerpo llorando

Tenía un gran hueco se podía ver la mitad de su corazón latir, este parecía latir menos, entonces el hombre rio con maldad para luego volver a disparar a Issei, esta vez en su brazo destrozándolo hasta la por encima del codo, luego le disparo a la cara haciendo que la mitad de esta esté quemada y la mitad de la cara sin carne, Rias empezó a llorar más fuerte, su corazón dejo de latir

-¡Monstruo!-grito la presidenta del clan Gremory disparando con furia contra el hombre, este lo esquivaba fácilmente

Fue entonces cuando ella se quedó sin energía aunque seguía llorando, el hombre apunto su arma a la cabeza de Rías y puso su dedo sobre el gatillo

_**Despierta…..debemos renacer…**_

Era una voz, Issei en toda la oscuridad que veía en todo el dolor que sentía escucho una voz, miro a los ojos rojos de una bestia, bueno, uno era rojo el otro que en toda la oscuridad casi ni se veía era azul casi violáceo, sintió como su corazón volvía a latir, sonrió se levantaría y volvería a pelear pero…

_**NO….NOSOTROS…..DEBEMOS RENACER…ESTA ES NUESTRA OPORTUNIDAD…..LO LAMENTO PERO NO PODEMOS ARRIESGARNOS A MORIR….VAMOS…DESPIERTA….SIENTE….EL PODER DE LA GUERRA EN TU INTERIOR…..SIENTE MI FURIA…..SEGURO SABRAS CONTROLARLO…..PRONTO….SEREMOS**_

_**Li**_bres-dijeron ambos al unísono, aunque para Issei fue más como un susurro débil

El hombre grito de dolor Rías lo miro estupefacta, era la mano de Issei, esta agarraba el brazo el hombre rompiéndola en el acto, el empezó a disparar furioso hacia el cuerpo de Issei mientras este apretaba más hasta que logro sacarle una cantidad inmensa de sangre, este cuando logró zafarse salto hacia atrás y miro al chico

-Issei-dijo Rías mirando al joven demonio en shock

-[_Socio_]-hablo Ddraig

La sangre de Issei ahora era negrura pura, su ojo tenía la cuenca negra con el ojo rojo **(estilo Tokyo ghoul incluso con sus venas rojas) **y su otro ojo era de un color azul con cuencas también negrassus dientes se hacían más agudos y le empezaba a crecer sus músculos pero su piel se volvía pálida y de un tono ligero azulado, además de unas escamas negras en sus brazos hasta sus codos, al igual que sus piernas que tenían escamas y sus pies se convertían en garras, miro como un fiero animal al hombre que estaba al frente

-No podrás hacer nada contra mi…-fue interrumpido por un gran golpe

Issei golpeo al hombre, este salió volando contra la tierra haciendo un leve cráter, de un rápido movimiento agito su mano contra el pecho del hombre y este salió disparado contra los árboles, cuando se levantó aturdido, recibió un golpe a una velocidad mucho más superior a la del hombre este volvió a salir disparado esta vez a unos metros, ya enojado se levantó de golpe levanto su pistola solo para ver que ya no estaba ahí, salió desde arriba para agarrar la cara del hombre y estrellarla contra el suelo, acto seguido saco sus poderosas y grandes alas de demonio, empezó con arrastra la nuca del hombre contra el piso mientras avanzaba hacia un lado, lo levanto unos metros sobre el aire para luego darle un puñetazo con el brazo que le creció de repente no lo notaron pero aparte de que su cara estaba completa se transformaba más y más en una persona tanto física como en personalidad diferente, entonces empezó a aplastar la cabeza del hombre

-¡AHHHHH! ¡MIERDA SUELTAME!-gritaba adolorido y ya sin fuerza

Esta vez Issei lo lanzo lo más lejos que pudo, este empezó a gritar como una bestia

-¡¿Issei?!-exclamaron todos los presentes ante la nueva forma, tanto sorprendidos como preocupados

_**¡NO ERES MAS PODEROSO QUE YO!, NO PODRÁS SUPERARMEEEE MATAR, EXTINGUIR, ELIMINAR, DESTRUIR, ASESINAR, PULVERIZAR! ARRRRGGGGG**_

Sus palabras no venían de la voz de Issei, de su pecho que aún estaba con un enorme hueco, salían sombras y empezaban a volar velozmente hasta desaparecer en el horizonte, luego cayó al piso inconsciente, volviendo a la normalidad, el clan gremory lo llevo a que descansara en un sofá junto a Asía

-Rías-senpai ¿Qué fue todo eso?-pregunto Koneko quien despertó luego de la pelea que tuvo Issei contra aquel hombre

-No lo sé-dijo Rías-por lo pronto Yuuto busca al demonio-

-Hai-se fue

Entonces vio a Azzazel entrando a la habitación, miro a Issei y se acercó a él y a Asía

-¿Qué paso aquí?-pregunto

-El demonio a quien nos mandó a buscar nos derroto pero a Issei le paso algo raro y pudo vencerlo-dijo Xenovia

Azzazel se quedó callado unos segundos

-¿Qué demonio?-pregunto mirando a Rías-se supone que hoy era su día libre-

-¿Qué? Pero si usted nos envió una carta mire-dijo entregándole una carta

Este la leyó, luego de unos minutos miro al clan

**Mientras tanto en otro lugar**

Issei estaba despertando…o algo así en toda esa oscuridad había algo...o alguien, se miraba un castillo, cuando el entro por un sendero al parecer invisible entro directo a lo que parecía un jardín

-Este…..hola-dijo Issei sin saber a quién hablar

-Aquí joven Hyodo-dijo una voz

Se adentró más al bosque encontrándose con una escena poco habitual…..MUY poco habitual.

Ddraig estaba bebiendo te junto un joven que tenía la misma apariencia que Issei, con pelo negro y ojos azules

-[Hola socio]-hablo Ddraig

-Draig…. Soy Hyodo Issei ¿quién eres tú?-pregunto al joven-

-Yo soy…..-

**Con el clan Gremory**

-Nunca hice ninguna carta, se suponía que estarían libres hoy-

-Entonces quien…-se oyeron gemidos

Issei estaba despertando, todos le prestaron atención, miro a Rías con sus ojos….rojos sangre….confundido mirándola como si no se conociera.

-Issei-dijeron al Unísono el clan Gremory

-…

Bueno hasta aquí, si quieren dejen rewiews, follow and favs también si quieres aportar ideas, OC, o algo por el estilo son siempre bienvenido, además este "prologo" será breve por el momento no tengo tiempo y tarde en subirlo


End file.
